This disclosure relates to a tactical device used during hostage rescue and high-risk warrant arrests and the like where law enforcement or military personnel need to distract suspects during their operation upon entering a suspect area. The device produces a blaring noise and a brilliant light upon detonation. The disclosure is particularly suited to a non-reusable stun grenade when activated but which permits charge changes if needed in the grenade at a later date if the grenade has not been used. The device incorporates both a novel port design and manufacturing design which avoids crimping or other means of fastening. The design of the device permits a lower weight device than those currently in the art, thereby significantly reducing the body weight of the grenade, and allowing those personnel needing to carry such a device the ability to carry more of them. In addition, the design further permits aluminum alloys to be used for construction instead of ferrous materials thereby permitting even more weight reduction. Performance to weight ratio of such devices can be extremely important for those needing to carry and use such a device. The port design improves the pressure sound levels by an order of magnitude while also increasing the luminosity. The performance to weight ratio is increased to around 1.5 times over any known previous prior art.
Stun grenades, otherwise known as flash bangs, are well known in the art. Prior art devices include those made by Combined Systems Inc. under U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,523. This patent describes a grenade which is made from a housing having a top and a bottom end section. Such a device requires an explosive charge to be loaded during manufacture and prior to assembly of at least the top or bottom section which is then permanently swaged or fastened into place. Eliminating the swaging operation is desirable from both a manufacturing and end use perspective. Swaging operations are typically slow. Law enforcement or military personnel must also carry such a device and, thus, a smaller lighter weight housing is also desirable, provided that the performance of the device which is measured by the luminosity and pressure stays the same.
The United States military also uses stun grenades, such as the well-known M84 device. Training can be expensive and, thus, the ability to have a stun grenade which mimics actual production and is reusable would be desirable. There is also a need for improved performance in both luminosity, as well as pressure level, but without increasing the weight of the grenade. While straight walls on the body of a grenade are adequate for handling, improved ergonomics can assist in assuring hand location, as well as in handling, while throwing the grenade, especially for grenades where the products do not expel from the side walls, such as in the M84 device. There is thus a need for a lighter weight tactical device having a performance equal to or greater than currently available products, but which also has improved ergonomics.